The mechanical behavior of nanostructured materials having grain sizes of less than about 100 nanometers (nm) has received significant attention recently due to the high strengths achievable in these materials (see, for example, H. Van Swygenhoven, Science, vol. 296 (2002) pp. 66). However, there are limitations for the very smallest grain sizes; severe plastic deformation based methods do not readily yield grain sizes of a few nanometers (see, for example: Y. Wang, M. Chen, F. Zhou, and E. Ma, Nature (London) vol. 419 (2002) pp. 912).
Single phase nanostructured materials synthesized by such well known methods as powder compaction and electrodeposition, for example, often have defects such as porosity or chemical impurities. Generally, the strength of this type of material increases with decreasing grain size until a maximum strength is reached. However, experiments reveal that the strength of a single phase nanostructured material decreases when the grain size is reduced below about 10 nanometers (see, for example: C. C. Koch, D. G. Morris, K. Lu, and A. Inoue, MRS Bull, vol. 24 (1999) pp. 54). Due to these limitations, there remains a need for alternate methods for preparing single-phase, high-strength nanostructured materials.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of preparing single phase, high strength, nanostructured materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of improving wear resistance of an article.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide high strength stainless steel coating and foil.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.